The Moon Princess and the Dragon
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Orihime had a major secret that Only Tatsuki knew but She's about to find out that she is the reincarnation of one of the two heirs of the Royal Spirit family that had been betrayed so long ago. She'll win the love of a Mysterious espada dragon and she also has to fend off the headmaster of Hogwarts from finding out her secret or be drawn into a War. Pairing:Ulquihime! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This story is based on the bleach Fanart Picture called "In the Dragon's Captivity". This Story will be a FemHarry as Orihime and Ichigo as her adoptive brother. So please enjoy this! KON Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the pairing, the AU, the idea inspired by the picture and family ties! Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her other stories! Now on to the story!

Ch.1

Once, over 2000 thousand years ago... were two very different kingdoms. One was in the realm of the Moon and one was the realm of the Sun, the two royal families were related and they were allies of the highest degree as they were charged with keeping the peace of the Afterlife. The Moon Family was charged with keeping the hollows in line while the Sun family took care of the pure souls that made it to the afterlife, life was peaceful for both families as they were both expecting their heirs to the throne who were to soon be born...

Hueco Mundo...

The queen cried out in pain as her little Girl was born; her father gently took his daughter in his arms as her soft sunset red hair was curled up on her head and her beautiful emerald eyes that came from her mother, blinked sleepily up at him. He smiled and kissed her brow as he said softly "My sweet Orihime, My little princess."

Two weeks later in the Sun kingdom...

The king paced as his wife was in labor and the nurse came out soon after he heard a scream of pain, she then smiled and told him "You have a handsome little boy, my king."

The two kingdoms were overjoyed with the birth of the cousins expect for one of the Sun kingdom's advisors, he had planned on taking the throne from the kings of both kingdoms before the brats had been born but he now had to take care of the brats before taking the kingdoms. Yamamoto waited quietly for 13 years as he kidnapped the heirs of the Moon Kingdom's Noble Families including the Princess's betrothed and made it look like they had died of mysterious accidents. But he had trapped them in caves far from Civilization under a sleeping spell; he then worked his dark magic to turn them into Hollows and a preventive spell that would prevent them from being turned back into "Humans" or human form...

On Princess Orihime's 14th birthday, Yamamoto struck and managed to kill the King, Queen and Princess of the Moon Kingdom and also killed the King and Queen of the Sun Kingdom. The young Sun kingdom Prince hid in the rural areas of the Soul society and disguised himself so that he could try and avenge his family...

Meanwhile, Fast forward to the day before Rukia's taken back to Soul Society...

Orihime Inoue sighed as she walked to school and her thoughts turned to the person she used be in England before moving to Japan with her relatives, her real aunt and Uncle never cared about her and Sora, her adoptive brother rescued her from them. She sighed and thought how the Dursleys got served back the bad Karma they had dished out by being the victims of a Mob shooting the day after Sora had saved her. She then smiled as she saw her friends and ran towards them, Ichigo yelled at her to slow down as she suddenly tripped causing him to catch her.

She blushed and thanked him as the school's warning bell rang causing them to hurry to class...

Meanwhile

Aizen walked towards the last cave that the ancient texts he had found from Survivors of the moon kingdom, had described. He walked in to the one on the left and found a large panther hollow fast asleep; Aizen's eyes softened at seeing the Heir to the Panther clan which had been one of the two clans that were the royal Moon family's bodyguards, asleep as Aizen then gently cast his illusions and crafted a life as a hollow for the Panther to fall back on. He then cut the Spell's power off as the panther yawned and sat up to look around, The panther then looked right at him and growled deep in his throat. The Panther asked him what he wanted and Aizen gave him the offer to join him, The Panther thought about it then nodded as Aizen then lead him out of the cave and back to Los Noches...

The next few weeks were hectic for Orihime as they stormed Soul Society to save Rukia and revealed Aizen's "Plot" to take over the Spirit Realm's Throne; she was just relieved to get home and quickly collapsed on to her bed to sleep. Her dreams were troubling to say the least and she jolted awake as she was stabbed in the dream, Orihime panted from the troubling dream and quickly looked at the time to realize she would be late for school if she didn't hurry to get ready. She squeaked and scurried to shower and get dressed in her uniform, she was soon ready and nearly ran out the door when she remembered that she had to put her colored contacts in. She quickly popped them in as her emerald gaze became a soft purplish gray and then hurried out the door, she raced to the school as she pondered over the dream she had.

Meanwhile...

Aizen and the "Hollows" he had rescued from the caves were furious as they found out about the spell that prevented the transformed Heirs from gaining human form, Aizen pondered what to do then he smirked as he said "what if...we do Dragon forms for now until we figure out how to remove the spell?"

The heirs looked at each other then nodded as Aizen then used the Hogyoku the transform the 12 heirs in their new dragon forms. Aizen looked over the 12 heirs and took in their new forms as he classified each dragon type...

Stark: a large eastern wolf like dragon

Lillinette: a small wolf like dragon Hatchling

Barraggan: A western dragon with Boney armor

Tia: a pretty western water dragon with ocean green scales

Nel: a horse like eastern dragon

Ulquiorra: a White western/eastern hybrid dragon with Black fur up to his "elbows" on his forelimbs and Black fur covering his Hindquarters with a long whip like tail, Black mane, black belly scales and thick black tear marks under his eyes.

Nnoitra: a lanky raptor like dragon with mantis like wings

Grimmjow: a large sized cat like Eastern dragon with Blue mane and tail tuft

Zommari: a large black eastern dragon

Szayel: A small white and Pink Fae Dragon

Aaroniero: two headed wyvern type dragon

Yammy: A large, wingless earth dragon

Aizen smiled softly and dismissed them so they could get used to their new forms, the 12 then left for their own rooms as Aizen sighed and said "how am I going to get them back to normal? Obviously I don't have enough power to over ride the spell..."

Meanwhile...

Orihime smiled as Tatsuki chatted with her about what happened in class, they then heard the bell ring and hurried back to the classroom after they gathered up their lunch. Orihime quickly fell into a bored trance like the rest of the class and her mind turned to the dreams she had been having lately...

Meanwhile, in Soul Society...

Yamamoto growled as he decided to get rid of the Ryoka and their Families, He had no idea that Unohana heard his plotting and ran to warn the others so they could get word to Ichigo and his companions. Yamamoto continued his scheming unaware that his actions from so long ago were now coming back to bite him in the ass, The old man then smirked as he said "I will destroy the Ryoka and anyone who stands in my way..."

That night...

Orihime hurried to the shop as she had only her most treasured belongings in her backpack and a change of clothes, she entered the shop and headed to the training ground where the others were waiting near a portal to Los Noches. They quickly hurried through the portal where they were met by Aizen and Ten Dragons; Orihime was surprised by the dragons but didn't really react to everyone else's surprise. Orihime and the others were then shown to their rooms by Aizen and Orihime thanked him kindly, Aizen just smiled and said "Isshin is an old friend and I know Ichigo would be upset if anything happened to you or any others of his friends."

Orihime just smiled as he said good night and she closed the door and turned to get ready for bed...

Meanwhile, in England...

Dumbledore cursed at not being able to find his pawn when the school's term was a month and a half away, he then decided to use Fawkes again to try and find her. The phoenix took the letter and then disappeared in a ball of flames...

Orihime was wandering the halls as she tried to find the dining room, she then heard behind her a clicking of claws, she then spun and was met by the sight of Ulquiorra behind her. He blinked in slight surprise as their eyes met and Ulquiorra felt his heart drop for some reason upon seeing her purplish-gray eyes, Orihime blushed lightly as she felt like she knew him from a time long ago...

The fourth espada if she remembered correctly then asked "What are you doing in the espada wing of the palace?"

Orihime blushed and told him that she had been trying to find the Dining room when a ball of fire appeared and dropped a letter into her hands; Orihime looked surprised until she looked down at the letter and read

_Miss Harmony L. Potter_

_Los Noches, Hueco Mundo_

Orihime paled and then looked at the Phoenix and said "I'm afraid you have the wrong person, my name is Orihime Inoue..."

The Phoenix just let out a note of phoenix song then disappeared in another burst of fire, Orihime then leaned against the wall as tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered "I don't want to go back to being that person..."

Ulquiorra looked at the obviously distressed girl then asked "May I ask why you got a letter from a Phoenix?"

"To be honest...I don't know myself..."

Ulquiorra could smell a slight lie from her but didn't push as he then said "I'll show you to the dining room, Onna..."

Orihime smiled at him brightly as Ulquiorra felt a pang in his heart at how familiar the smile seemed, he then led her through the hall ways and showed her into the dining room as she slipped the letter into her Pocket unaware that her friends had seen it. She sat down next to Tatsuki after getting her food, the group of friends then chatted happily when Uryu asked "Orihime...what's with the letter you placed in your pocket?"

Orihime went stiff and then relaxed before saying "A phoenix delivered it to me but it's for a totally different person..."

Tatsuki kept quiet as she knew why Orihime went stiff and slipped her hand into Orihime's hand that was under the table, she then squeezed it comfortingly as Orihime continued to eat and got a squeeze back. Tatsuki then noticed Uryu was about to try and dig deeper, she growled and said "Uryu, leave Orihime alone! If she doesn't want to talk about it, then leave her alone!"

Two days later...

Aizen was talking with the espada in the throne room when a large ball of Flames appeared and revealed a colorblind old man with a Phoenix on his shoulder, Aizen stood up and asked coldly "Who are you and what business do you have in Los Noches?"

The old man gave a grandfatherly smile and said "I'm looking or a young Girl with soft red hair, fair complexion, emerald eyes and a small Lightning bolt scar on her left temple. My Phoenix delivered an invitation to join my school to her two days ago..."

Aizen noticed that Ulquiorra's eyes narrowing slightly as the Old man just stood there calmly, Aizen then said "We did help a young girl with a similar description escape death but I doubt she's the one you're looking for..."

"Do you mean if I meet this young lady?"

Aizen looked at the old man and could tell he had alternative motives for finding this girl but he nodded to Ulquiorra and said "Ulquiorra, Please bring Orihime here."

The Dragon nodded then left the room to find the young teen that had captured his attention as of late...

One hour later...

Dumbledore looked at the young girl in front of him and noted she looked exactly like the missing Potter heir except she had Purplish-gray eyes and no scar, he then checked her magic levels to find them as strong as his almost . He then gave the child a smile and said "Forgive me young lady; you look almost like the missing daughter of two of my old students."

Orihime stayed silent as she eyed the man that was setting off warning bells in her head, he then said "I would like to offer you a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with any of your companions that also have magic."

Orihime just sighed and said "I have no desire to go to your school, headmaster. I have already completed my Magic training and have no desire to receive training in Scotland."

Dumbledore then tried to pressure her into going before he threatened "Miss Inoue, I would not want anything to happen to your remaining family if you choose not to come..."

Orihime then said "My only Family member is dead, headmaster..."

Aizen then stood up and said "I suggest you leave, sir before I make you leave."

Dumbledore nodded with a sad sigh and said "Of course, I hope you change your mind, young lady..."

Orihime watched with an expressionless face as the old man disappeared then excused herself to return to doing her mundane homework, Aizen nodded and watched as she left then he dismissed the espada. He was alone and turned to the corner and said "Do you believe she is your Cousin's reincarnation, Your Majesty?"

Isshin stepped out and said "I know Orihime is the reincarnation of My Cousin, the Moon Princess...We just have to get her to remember now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This story is based on the bleach Fanart Picture called "In the Dragon's Captivity". This Story will be a FemHarry as Orihime and Ichigo be like her adoptive brother. So please enjoy this! KON Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the pairing, the AU, the idea inspired by the picture and family ties! Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her other stories! Now on to the story!

Ch.2

Orihime was in her room looking at a picture of her and Sora as a tear slid down her cheek, she then heard a knock on the door and quickly put the picture away before answering. She found Aizen and Isshin standing there to her surprise, She invited them in and then they sat in the sitting area as Isshin asked "Orihime...have you been having weird dreams lately?"

Orihime froze slightly then asked "How did you know about that?"

Isshin sighed and told her that he had guessed about it and he may have the answer to the reason WHY she was having them...

Two hours later...

Orihime was in shock as Isshin explained everything about his past and whose reincarnation she might be that he had a pretty good feeling about, Orihime became quiet then said softly "Was your cousin Stabbed when she died?"

Isshin nodded as Aizen then said "Orihime...Dumbledore seems rather desperate to find this Potter girl. Do you know why?"

Orihime shook her head and said "I never paid attention to the Wizarding world in England...its ministry is really corrupt and they see Non-humans as nothing more than dirt beneath their feet."

Aizen and Isshin looked at each other when Isshin noticed something and said "Orihime...are you wearing Contacts?"

Orihime just smiled and said "Yeah, clear ones that help me read small print..."

Isshin sighed then said "Orihime, do you want to remember your past life? I'm leaving this decision to you..."

Orihime thought carefully about her answer and said "Is it ok if you give me at least two days to decide?"

Isshin nodded then said "Your Mother, Lily, would be so proud of you, Harmony..."

Orihime went stiff as she stared at him in shock and said "You knew?"

"I was the doctor that Sora had treated your wounds that were given to you by the Dursleys the day you came from England..."

Orihime looked at him in shock then tears filled her eyes as she said "Does Ichigo know?"

Isshin smiled sadly and said "I think he suspects something but it's up to you if you want to tell him..."

Orihime then asked them to leave so she could think about her choices causing Isshin and Aizen to nod; they then left her quarters and Orihime made it to her bedroom where she screamed into her pillows. She honestly didn't know what to do and sighed as she lay down, she soon drifted to sleep as the familiar dreams she had been having for the last few weeks, invaded her mind...

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra sighed as he lay in his room, his whip like tail twitched as he raised his head from the comfortable Platform he slept on and pondered why certain memories didn't add up for him or seemed out of place. Ever since he had seen Orihime, he would find himself watching her from across the room with longing in his heart and then there was the unsettling feeling that he KNEW her from somewhere or from a long time ago. He growled at the confusion he felt then laid his head down as he drifted to sleep...

Two days later...

Ichigo and the other teens cornered Orihime with Tatsuki's help and Ichigo point blank asked "Orihime, what's bothering you? We just want to help you..."

Orihime then asked "Am I really that obvious?"

The others nodded so she told them to follow her to her quarters and she would tell them what was wrong, everyone was soon comfortable in the sitting area as Orihime said "All I ask is that none of you interrupt me until the story is done..."

The others nodded and Orihime told them everything about her life, about the dreams she had been having and what Isshin told her, Ichigo and the others were in shock as Orihime was close to tears and was looking down at her lap. Ichigo and the others then hugged Orihime in a group hug as Ichigo said "That doesn't change the fact that you're one of us, Orihime. No matter who you were in this life or in your past life, you'll always be one of us."

Orihime smiled at all of them and thanked them happily as Ichigo then said "Now if you excuse me...I have to go beat up my father for keeping such a big secret from me!"

That got the others laughing as Ichigo left and Orihime told her friends she was going to take a nap for a bit, they nodded and left as Orihime went into her room to lie down. She sighed as she slipped into her room and thought about what she would decide; she then heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Ulquiorra standing there. They both blushed as she asked what he would like and he said "I need to talk to you, Onna...something doesn't add up with my memories and I have a feeling that you hold the key to what's going on..."

Orihime then widened her eyes as she looked past him and said "Aizen-sama!"

Ulquiorra went stiff as he turned his head to see his leader behind him; Aizen sighed sadly and said "I should've known you would be the first to figure it out, Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra then noticed Isshin standing behind Aizen as Aizen then turned to Orihime and said "Have you come to a decision yet?"

Orihime took a deep breath and said "I want to remember..."

Aizen nodded in understanding and then asked "Ulquiorra, are you sure you want to know the truth?"

The dragon nodded as he said "I need to know...if only to figure out why Orihime-san seems so familiar..."

Aizen then nodded and said to Orihime, "Ulquiorra's memories are tied to the real color of your eyes...if he sees the real color he'll remember his real past..."

Orihime took a deep breath then removed her contacts before looking up at Ulquiorra, the dragon went stiff as the memories assaulted his mind and tears began to slide down his cheeks while following his tear like markings. Orihime then found Ulquiorra had curled around her as he nuzzled her; Orihime blushed as it felt right to let him do that and actually felt nice. Isshin then stepped forward and said "Orihime are you ready to remember?"

"Yes..."

Isshin then told her to lie against Ulquiorra's side so she would be comfortable, she did as asked and felt Isshin touch her forehead before blacking out from the sudden onslaught of memories. When she came around about three hours later, she was comfortably laying against Ulquiorra's side with his head in her lap. She gently scratched behind his ears as she said "Ulqui? Please wake up, love."

Ulquiorra slowly raised his head and yawned; she then hugged his muzzle and began to softly cry as she said "Yamamoto will pay for what he did to us and our Families..."

She felt her fiancée wrap his body around her a little bit tighter as she cuddled into his side, Ulquiorra then softly said "At least we have each other again, Orihime..."

Orihime smiled as Ulquiorra nuzzled her when they heard the door open, they both looked at the door to find Isshin and Aizen standing there as Isshin smiled and asked Orihime how she was feeling. Orihime smiled at her cousin and said "I'm fine...but what are we going to do about Yamamoto?"

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore was furious, he had the Potter girl right in front of him but she had tricked him with a glamour spell somehow when he was at that palace. He turned to his book collection then smirked as he knew he had a ritual that would summon the girl to him; he just had to find it...

Meanwhile, back with Orihime and the others...

Orihime smiled as Ulquiorra walked at her side in a comfortable silence, Ulquiorra then softly asked "Orihime, why do you wear the contacts?"

"My adopted brother Sora told me I had to just so we could stay together without the English Magic community taking me away from him. My hair was already this color so we disguised my eyes with colored contacts. He never did tell me exactly why they would take me away..."

Ulquiorra smiled and nuzzled his fiancée happily as he said "at least you're home now. That's all that matters..."

Orihime blushed and hugged his neck as he let out a low purr, they then continued on their way to the throne room. Aizen smiled at seeing the two lovers as Orihime stood next to Ulquiorra then Aizen conducted business when they all hear a small hum in the air that kept growing in pitch, Suddenly Ulquiorra pulled Orihime out of the way of a mysterious bolt of lightning that struck where she had stood seconds before. Orihime was wide eyed as she said "That felt like a summoning spell!"

Aizen looked worried and said "Are you ok Orihime-san?"

"Hai...I just hope they give up after not having their summoning succeed."

Ulquiorra let out a small protective growl and wrapped his tail around Orihime's waist while she hugged his neck comfortingly...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed at the first spell not working then decided to go with plan B, he called Fawkes and ordered the Phoenix to Kidnap "Harmony" and to get her before anybody realized what happened. The Phoenix shot him a dirty glare but the Bird had no choice but to obey, He used his fire travel to leave quickly as he thought "_This is going to bite the corrupted fool in the ass_..."

Orihime and Ulquiorra were making their way outside to spend time together when they suddenly heard Phoenix song and Orihime felt Talons on her wrist as she screamed for Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra lunged for the Phoenix who disappeared in the nick of time but also took his Fiancée with it. He roared his fury as his tail lashed while Aizen and Isshin came running to find out what was going on, Ulquiorra told them what happened causing Aizen to swear and Isshin to pale as Aizen said "That old fool who was looking for that girl when he was here, must have given the order to his Phoenix..."

Ulquiorra then said "it's a good thing Orihime was wearing her contacts when she was kidnapped, he can't claim she's the girl he's looking for since the "other" girl has emerald colored eyes..."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore smirked as Orihime was dumped in front of him and then said "So you thought you could fool me, Miss Potter with some kind of glamour spell?"

Orihime then stood and said "My name IS Orihime Inoue, sir. I have no idea who you are talking about!"

Orihime then held her cheek after being slapped and Dumbledore then said "I was able to confirm that you ARE Harmony Potter, so quit lying to me. You are quite far from home and no one will be able to help you escape now that the wards are up for the school year and School starts in three days...so I suggest you cooperate or I can't promise what will happen to you."

Orihime was in shock as this man seemed to have covered all the bases to keep her at his school against her will, she prayed that Ulquiorra, Aizen and Isshin would be able to find her as Dumbledore and her heard a knock on the door. Severus Snape then came and looked at her with an unreadable look before turning to the headmaster and said "Is this the exchange student?"

Dumbledore nodded then Orihime was told to follow the professor to her quarters for the next 3 days and to get her supplies, Orihime just did as asked and followed the black haired professor out of the room...

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra paced in his room with his tail lashing as Aizen got in touch with the goblins to arrange Ichigo and Orihime's other friends going to Hogwarts so they could help her, He prayed that he would be able to go with them as he was Orihime's Fiancée and he wasn't going to lose her again if he could help it. He then heard Aizen come in and he turned to the man who had reunited him with his loved one, Aizen then smiled and said "We got you in as Orihime's familiar but you'll have to have a false form to get to her."

"What form are you thinking, Aizen-sama?"

"The form of a panther with Dragon wings and we'll pass you off as a rare magical creature that bonded with Orihime."

Ulquiorra nodded as it made sense and allowed Aizen to place him in the false form as he thought "Hang in there, My Love...I'll be there soon."


End file.
